1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent polypropylene adhesive tape which is readily severable by fingers or by a cutter blade of an adhesive tape dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transparent adhesive tapes comprising a base sheet composed mainly at a polypropylene and coated with an adhesive, have been commercially available. However, none of them completely satisfies various requirements for a transparent adhesive tape. Especially with respect to the severability of the tape which is decisive to the efficiency in the practical use of the adhesive tape, none of the conventional adhesive tapes fully satisfies the requirements for both the tearability by fingers and the severability by a dispenser cutter blade.
The present inventor has conducted an extensive research to overcome the above mentioned difficulties of the conventional adhesive tapes and to obtain a transparent polypropylene adhesive tape having good severability, and, as a result, has found that the tearability by fingers (hereinafter referred to as "finger-tearability") can be improved by incorporating a petroleum resin to a polypropylene, but by the incorporation of the petroleum resin, the tape tends to have a great elongation or stretchability and its severability by the adhesive tape dispenser cutter blade (hereinafter referred to as "dispenser severability") will be impaired.